Santa's Surprise
by The Convergence
Summary: For Sacha: Peter Parker's Christmas was looking pretty grim, but between his Aunt May and a surprise visit from Santa, things begin to look up for the young future superhero.


**For:** Sacha

 **Penname:** Inimitable and Original

 **Character:** Peter Parker

 **Other Characters Used:** May Parker

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre(s):** Family, General

 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas! I hope you have an amazing day and I hope smile as much reading this as I did writing it!

* * *

 **Santa's Surprise**

 _Peter Parker's Christmas was looking pretty grim, but between his Aunt May and a surprise visit from Santa, things begin to look up for the young future superhero._

* * *

A young Peter Parker sat on the living room couch in his and his aunt's apartment, his knees tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around them as he watched the snow fall out of the window. It was Christmas Eve and it was clearly going to be a white Christmas in Queens, but he couldn't bring himself to be that excited about it.

Aunt May had told him Santa wouldn't be coming this year. He didn't understand why; Santa came every other year, so why was this time different? It just didn't make sense to the seven year old boy. He had been good all year, he'd even made sure of it! He'd done all of his chores, gotten good grades in school, listened to Aunt May, everything! He just didn't know what he had done wrong.

"Hey Peter?"

The sound of his aunt's voice broke Peter out of his thoughts. He turned then, looking over to see her with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in her hands. It confused him a little but he still sat up straight and then stood up after a minute to go over to her.

"Are those for me?" He asked, looking up at her with a hopeful look on his face. When she smiled at him he couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading across his face. Christmas cookies were better than regular cookies, and the fact that Aunt May had a whole plate was the best thing that could ever happen. But then she shook her head, still grinning ear to ear, and he was ready to start pouting in order to get a couple of them.

"No you goober, they're for Santa." She said, his head tilting to the side a bit in response to that. She took that as the go ahead to continue speaking. "I was talking to Miss Sally from work, and she told me a secret," she was careful as she knelt down in front of him and leaned in to whisper. "If we put sprinkles on the cookies, Santa is going to stop by and eat them and leave really cool presents for you as a thank you."

His grin was back almost instantly at that, and he couldn't help but bounce on his feet a little. "Santa is coming?" He practically screamed, earning a laugh from her as she nodded her head. "Santa's going to come, but we've gotta put these out for him first okay?"

He had taken the plate from her before she had even finished her sentence, and she was laughing as he ran to the table to put them on it. She was glad he did this, as it gave her enough time to sneak something out of the closet and put it under the tree before joining him. "Santa doesn't need all the cookies does he?" Her nephew said before she could get a word out.

She couldn't help but laugh, before she offered him a little shrug and a grin that showed she knew more than he did. "I don't know, there's something under the tree that might make you think he deserves them all." The look of confusion on his face made her want to giggle. She loved this little boy so much, and he was going to be so surprised that she couldn't wait. "Come on, let's go look."

She led him into the room and felt happiness bubble up inside her when he let out a noise of excitement and ran forward, immediately reaching for the present sitting under the tree. "Can I open it? Can I? Please?" He rushed out, looking up at her with that look on his face that made it impossible for her to tell him no. As soon as she nodded he began ripping at the paper, she sat down next to him and watched as he ripped the paper off and saw the Captain America action figure staring back at him.

"It's Captain America! Aunt May look! It's Captain America!" She laughed and nodded, taking the box to look at the action figure with him. "It is! He's even got the shield!" She said, her voice as equally excited as his but for an entirely different reason. She pointed to the shield with her finger and soon after he took it back and opened up the box, and she happily listened as he rambled on and on about the superhero.

They played for a little while then, the two of them on the floor with Peter using his new Captain America toy, and Aunt May using one of the bank robbers from his cop and thief set to be the villain. Captain America won of course, and she lost count of the amount of times her bank robber had been thrown in jail before she decided it was time for bed.

When she tucked him in, the Captain America doll was laying right beside him.

She had been just about to turn off the light in his room when he said her name, his voice sleepy as he rolled over to face her. "Yeah Peter?" She asked, going back over to him to kneel down in front of him. "Do you think I can be a superhero when I grow up like Captain America was?" He asked, and she stared at him for a moment. If she were being honest, she wanted to say no if only to keep him safe, but he was seven after all. It wasn't going to hurt anything to encourage him.

"I think you can, yeah. And do you wanna know why?" When he nodded she felt her lips twitch up into a smile before she could stop it, not that she even would. She pushed his hair out of his eyes and gave him that look. The warm, comforting look only aunts could give. "Because you're already my superhero, so I think that someday you'd be the best superhero ever. Even better than Captain America."

She didn't want him to become everyone's superhero, but seeing his face light up made her saying it all the more worth it. And really, it wasn't a lie. He was her little superhero, and there wasn't any way that would ever change.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
